Disney Vignettes
by Capt.MaryHarley
Summary: A collection of short stories based off my longer Disney piece which may find its way here someday. Essentially, think of Disneyland as a sort land where all the characters from all the Disney films live. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Disney characters
1. Listening to the Realm

Mary lay back on her front porch. Reginald occupied the rocking chair he had dragged there from the book store. He was lounging in the chair upside-down, his pure white hair brushing the porch as he rocked back and forth. His mouth hadn't stopped running for the past three hours and seventeen minutes. Mary had stopped listening after twenty minutes. "Reginald," she said suddenly.

"—but Ears had—what?" he asked, falling out of the chair, his orange frock coat tangling over him. "What did you say, Mary?" he asked from within his coat.

She helped him untangle himself. "Stop talking for a bit," she said, lying down again. "Lie down and let the Realm have a chance to talk for a moment."

The Hatter slowly lay down on the porch, head to head with the Pirate. He waited twenty-seven seconds, then—

"What am I listening for?"

"Reginald!" Mary scolded him. "Lie still! Good Disney…"

They laid in silence for several minutes, listening to the Realm. The wind was blowing gently through the trees of the Tulgey Wood behind the cottage. Crickets were chirping in the fading light in the yard. The rapid fluttering of wings signalled the presence of Never Fairies and Sparrow Men dancing through the air, on their way back to Pixie Hollow and their beds.

"Now, Reginald," Mary sighed. "Isn't this lovely?" There was no answer. "Reg?" Still no answer. Mary sat up and turned to him. He had fallen asleep and began to snore. She smiled. "What am I going to do with you, Reg?" She laughed quietly. "Silly Mad Hatter."


	2. A Cup of Tea

The rain gently fell against the cottage window, creating a rhythmic patterned sound throughout the cottage. A gentle fire flickered in the fireplace. A cup of tea sat on the small table beside the blue padded armchair with the teapot beside it.

Alice settled down in her chair, pulling a thick quilt over her. Sighing contentedly, she breathed in the scent of her chamomile tea before opening her book. Before she could begin reading, she heard her front door open and close. Rolling her eyes, Alice called out, "Reginald, leave your coat, hat and shoes by the door. I don't want you dripping all over my floors."

The Hatter bounded into the sitting-room happily, his bright red socks clashing horribly with his green trousers and blue waistcoat. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, taking her cup of tea from her.

"Sit," Alice commanded, getting him a cushion. Reginald sat on the cushion on the floor in front of the armchair. He leaned his head against her knee. She poured herself a second cup of tea; she had anticipated his arrival and made sure to have a spare teacup. "I knew it was you because you're the only one in the Realm who walks into my home without knocking."

"You didn't come to Ears' house for tea today," Reginald accused her.

"I know; I'm sorry," Alice apologised. "We had a rush on at the Hatterdashery after you left. It was so exhausting that I needed to just come home and relax."

Reginald yawned. "Jack Sparrow came to tea," he said tiredly. "He wouldn't stop calling Belle 'cat'."

Alice giggled. She knew whenever the Dormouse heard the word 'cat,' he panicked and Ears and Reginald had to chase him until they could keep him still enough to plaster his nose with jam. "Well," she said, sipping her tea. "That's what you get for inviting Belle and Jack to tea. Did Mary help you at all?"

"She just laughed," he said, yawning again. After a moment or two, he fell asleep.

Alice smiled and ran her fingers through Reginald's hair as she enjoyed her tea and her book as the rain fell outside.


	3. Sparkling Water

The ship rocked back and forth as Mary leaned on the frame of her cabin window. She watched as the ocean rose and fell beyond her ship. She could hear her crew walking or running on deck or below, completing their duties.

"Land ho!"

Mary smiled at the call. The clamour around her told her of the excitement her crew had for land. They would all go ashore, she knew. She would remain on the ship.

Someone knocked on her door. "Enter," she said.

The door opened behind her. She didn't hear footsteps, but when her visitor spoke, his voice was in her ear. "Captain Harley," he said. "Do you need anything from the shore?"

She didn't turn. "No, Peter," she said. "Just give my regards to Reginald, Alice and Belle, please."

"Yes, ma'am." The door shut with no sound of footsteps.

Mary smiled as Peter flew by her window and waved. She sighed and watched the sunlight sparkle on the water.


	4. Main Street, USA

The bench was set in the main plaza beside the most important statue. Tourists, cast members and children filled the plaza with sound, bustling, happy, busy, frantic noise of people. But through all this commotion, Walt and Mickey stood sentinel, overseeing all the activity.

On the bench, staring up into the cast faces of Walt and Mickey, I spent many hours, listening to the people around me, the park guests, the characters, the Parade of Dreams that passed by twice, and yet ignoring it as I watched the sunlight illuminate the two who would dare to shape my past, my present, my future. This man and this mouse, presiding over their eternal home with several friends—another mouse, two ducks, an elephant, two dogs, a rabbit, two chipmunks—protecting all those who enter in.

The White Rabbit statue is at my side, his eyes forever fixed upon his Unbirthday present, an oversized pocket watch. His friend, Alice Pleasance Liddell, sat down beside me on the bench and looked up at Walt. "He was a great mean," she said, her voice soft, dreamy, her hands running through her long blonde hair. "A very great man."

Reginald L. Theophilus III, the park guests know him as the Mad Hatter, appeared behind us, behind the bench. "Mickey is great mouse," he said.

One by one, the other characters appeared, gathering in the plaza, by Walt and Mickey, a great cacophony of colour, patterns, fabric and realities, all stemming from my venture to Main Street from the Island.


	5. Gentle Waves

The waves washed over her bare toes then receded. The sun shone warmly on the sand and on her bare head. Her dusägge and belt and pistol and coat lay discarded on a small sand dune behind her. She was not weighed down by anything, save her linen trousers, shirt and waistcoat. The sea-breeze fluttered through her hair. She smiled and turned her face skyward, her eyes closed, taking in the beauty of her new sanctuary.


End file.
